moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Star Wars: Episode IX – Der Aufstieg Skywalkers/Benutzer-Kritik
Jede Saga findet sein Ende. Zumindest ist es das, was Disney uns mit Star Wars: Episode IX – Der Aufstieg Skywalkers versprechen möchte. Die Geschichte um Rey, Finn und Poe Dameron wird zu einem Abschluß geführt. Ein (vorerst) letztes mal entführt uns Star Wars in seine weit, weit entfernte Galaxis... 400px|center|Star_Wars_-_Episode_9_-_Der_Aufstieg_Skywalkers_-_Banner.jpg Nun wird dies hier eine durchaus längere und ausführlichere Kritik als ich das sonst zu tun pflege. Es gibt nämlich einiges zu dem Film zu sagen, wenngleich auch nicht viel zur Handlung. Denn diese ist mehr ein Beiwerk, als das sie der Grundstein des Filmes ist. Nun nehme ich vielleicht im Vorwort schon zuviel vorweg. Allerdings ist es auch kompliziert über diesen Film zu reden, ohne A) die Vorgänger zu erwähnen und B) auf Kritikpunkte einzugehen. Zuallererst werde ich daher meine Beziehung zu Star Wars hier darlegen. Nun, wie sehr viele andere Menschen verbinde auch ich mit Star Wars sehr nostalgische Erinnerungen, Kindheitserinnerungen wenn man so will. Und da ist es oft schwer gegen anzukämpfen, da man eben mit Nostalgie nicht reden kann. Objektiv betrachtet gibt es in meinen Augen nur einen Star Wars Film, der ein absolutes Meisterwerk ist. Diese Ehre wird dem fünften Teil der Skywalker-Saga Das Imperium schlägt zurück zu Teil. Subjektiv betrachtet liebe ich die Originaltrilogie, hasse die Prequel-Filme und habe ein gespaltenes Verhältnis zu den Sequels. Letzteres ist vor allem der Tatsache geschuldet, dass Disney kein Konzept hinter seinen Filmen hatte. Was man auch ganz klar an den holprigen Drehbuch-Entscheidungen aus Episode VIII '' und IX herauslesen kann. Nun muss man sich, um Episode IX kritisieren zu können, auch mit den unmittelbaren Vorgängern befassen. Dabei habe ich ''Das Erwachen der Macht immer mehr als Hommage, als eine Kopie von Eine neue Hoffnung verstanden. Das Star Wars-Gefühl war wieder da. Neue, spannende Charaktere und ein Film, den man rein Handwerklich nicht hätte besser machen können. Auch hier ist der Mentor-Tod zu verzeihen, da er einfach gut inszeniert ist, und in sich schlüssig. Episode VIII hingegen ist ein Film, den ich Anfangs liebte und später hasste. Das ist damit zu begründen, dass man sich hier eben erneut im Kreis dreht und nichts wirklich neues erzählt. Hauptcharaktere wie Poe (Oscar Isaac) und Finn (John Boyega) bekommen in dem Film nichts zutun, was irgendeinen Einfluß auf die Handlung hätte. Mysterien (Rey's Eltern) werden wortwörtlich abgeaxt und allgemein, werden Charaktere, bei denen Rian Johnson keinen Schimmer hatte, was er mit ihnen anfangen sollte wahrlos aus dem Film geschrieben (Captain Phasma (Gwendoline Christie), Snoke, ect.). Wir erinnern uns nur zu gerne daran, dass wir wirklich mal ein Interesse an der Geschichte um Snoke (Andy Serkis) hatten. Zudem folgt ein völliges Missverständnis der eignen Charaktere. So ist General Hux (Domhnall Gleeson) reiner Comic-relief, der durch "Deine Mutter-Witzchen" ins lächerliche gezogen wird. Dabei war gerade seine Dynamik mit Kylo Ren (Adam Driver) extrem spannend. Dazu gesellt sich, dass Rian Johnson offenbar auch Yoda nicht verstanden hat, sonst hätte er ihn nicht erneut als lustigen, debilen Opa inszeniert. Denn der ganze Kniff am Charakter in Episode V war, dass Yoda (Frank Oz) nur so tut als ob. Er möchte Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) testen! Und daher gibt es keinen Grund, warum er als Machtgeist nun die ganze Zeit so nervtötend lacht. Und was Johnson mit Luke machte, ist sicherlich allen noch im Gedächtnis geblieben. Spätestens als er sein Lichtschwert wegwarf, war Luke auch seinen eigenen Charakter fort. Natürlich kann man argumentieren, dass Luke sich in all den Jahren verändert hat. Und das ist natürlich legitim. Allerdings wird uns das nicht gezeigt, sondern als Status.Quo vom Zuschauer gefordert. Und das geht halt einfach nicht so. Nachdem also Johnson ein Schlachtfeld im Drehbuch von Episode VIII hinterließ, war egal wer sein Nachfolger werden sollte, klar, dass man da nicht mehr viel retten kann. Und auch genauso bin ich an Der Aufstieg Skywalkers herangegangen. Ein Film, der jedwede Spannung verloren hatte, da man eigentlich das Kräfteverhältnis so minimalisiert hat, dass es schon lahm wirkt. Episode IX hat im Grunde keine wirklich nennenswerte Handlung. Irgendwie kehrt Palpatine (Ian McDiarmid) zurück, irgendwie muss wieder irgendwas gesucht werden. Und irgendwie muss man auch noch ein Paar Charaktere umbringen, die man noch am Leben ließ. Es gibt also nicht wirklich eine Spannungskurve und auch irgendwas zu spoilern. Aber was soll ich sagen? Ich mochte den Film halt... irgendwie. Denn die Wahrheit ist, dass er herrlich bescheuert ist. Die ganze Geschichte ergibt Null Sinn, aber ist halt spaßig, weil es fast schon ironisch ernst inszeniert wird. Natürlich kann Der Aufstieg Skywalkers diese wirklich wahnwitzige Vorstellung von J.J. Abrams und Kathleen Kennedy ein gelungener Abschluß der neun Filme zu sein, nicht erfüllen. Dazu hat Rian Johnson viel zu viel Mist gebaut. Allerdings ist die Handlung so Banane, dass man dem Film das verzeihen kann. Richtig coole Kämpfe gibt es zwar nicht, dafür aber den Film der Trilogie, der am wenigsten von den alten inspiriert ist. Er hat nämlich keine Handlung. Charaktermotivationen und Twists werden wahrlos hin und her geworfen, sodass man sich nur noch vor Lachen auf dem Boden kugeln kann. Billy Dee Williams scheint tatsächlich nur im Film zu sein, weil man alle anderen Charaktere bereits in den Vorgängern ermordet hat. Traurig aber wahr. Natürlich ziehen diese nostalgischen Momente immer noch. Natürlich bekommt Gänsehaut die bekannten Klänge der Kindheit zu hören. Aber Nostalgie alleine macht keine guten Filme Disney! Filme werden gut, wenn sie was spannendes, aufregendes und ergreifendes zu erzählen haben. Und nicht wenn sie unsere Gefühle manipulieren. Fazit: Star Wars: Episode IX ist Schwachsinn sondergleichen. Aber wenigstens kreativ und Hirnlos zugleich. Es war bereits vor zwei Jahren klar, dass Rian Johnson Star Wars gekillt hat, daher sitzt der Schmerz nicht mehr so tief. Einige Mysterien werden aufgeklärt, sind aber so Absurd, dass es fast schon wieder Genial ist. Ein würdiger Abschluß für neun Filme war es nicht, konnte es aber auch nie werden. Die Schauspieler sind gut, aber auch hervorragend. Wobei es schön zu sehen war, dass das neue Trio den Großteil des Films zusammen verbracht hat. Captain Schlabberhose (Diskussion) 10:26, 24. Dezember 2019 (UTC) Kategorie:Benutzer-Kritik